Sora's secret crush
by iKaniko
Summary: Sora's crushin on Riku, but his love just won't come across. He acts like an idiot in front of Riku and doesn't know what to do. See how Sora deals with his nerves only here in my little story! 3 read up children!


The steam rolled out as the shower door creaked open. He stepped out with a towel around his waist. I watched him walking towards the PE lockers with water running down his silvery locks dripping onto the floor. I couldn't help but stare at his upper body, packed in with muscle and dripping wet.. He strolled down past me to his locker next to mine. I quickly pulled my shirt over my head and struggled to get my shoes on. I sat on the bench lined right against my locker, and couldn't help but notice him changing. He slipped out of his towel, but before I could see any thing my face turned a cherry red as I buried it in my knees.

I got up and ran out of the locker room door running right into Kairi. She hit the floor and I stumbled back wards. I was going to help her up but in the corner of my eye I saw Riku just stepping out of the door. Without a thought, I bolted out of the gym and straight to my locker harvesting my books and retreating to class leaving Kairi wobbling up to her feet.

Language arts was really a drag, but this one kid with red hair that fanned out in the back with these weird markings under his eyes brightened it up by shouting obnoxious comments and throwing things across the room. I think his name was Axel. Roxas sat next to me, he kept asking why I was spacing out so much, but I didn't want to explain. He was the only one who knew about my secret crush on Riku, and I'm the only one who knows about his. We understand each other, and sometimes it feels like we're brothers. He's crushing on that Axel kid, but I was drained in the thought of Riku stepping out of the shower.

While spacing out, a ruler was smacked flat on my desk, making a sudden cracking sound. I looked up to see the teacher staring at me straight in the eye. I jumped up in my seat and smiled cheesely scratching the back of my head.

"Sorry I didn't mean to space out that much." I said with a little chuckle

Turning towards the board in annoyance Mr. Zexy (or that's what all the kids call him) Slammed his over sized dictionary that he carries every where with him, and fiercely ripped off his glasses

"How many times have I told you kids not to call me ? Its Zexion!" he urged turning around and scribbling his name onto the board.

Axel then threw smart ass comments at the teach telling him that it was shorter and sounded way better. So the rest of the time the teach and Axel we're debating away, that's pretty much how that class went.

Then reading class flew by since nobody was in my class except for Tidus. I swear that kid needs to shut his mouth sometimes.

Afterwards was lunch. As usual Roxas and I sat together. We sat and ate our lunch while Roxas was talking about every little thing that Axel did in Math class.

"Yo can I sit with you guys?" a voice asked towering over us.

Roxas froze and turned his head and tilted it up to see that Axel was standing there scratching the back of his head. I couldn't help but eye this kid's ridiculous curves, talk about hour glass.

"Sure" I replied stuffing a potato chip in my mouth.

The whole time Axel was talking to Roxas so I just sat there eating quietly watching Roxas trying not to blush too hard. Lunch came to an end and math, and history flew by. The whole time in math our teacher Sephroth was ranting on and on about the date he had the other day. In history Xaldin kept rambling on what happened in history I guess, obviously I wasn't paying any attention but I was waiting for Science.

In Science class yesterday Vexen told us that we are going to do a lab today, so we have to work in groups of three. Kairi, Roxas, Namine and Riku were in that class and I really hoped that I'd have enough guts to ask Riku to be in my group.

Finally, Science came. Vexen was explaining the lab carefully, but I couldn't concentrate at all. I was watching Riku slouch in his chair looking as if he'd rather die than be in this class. I bit the end of my pencil hard trying to figure out what to say. Then Vexen said.

"Remember class you must work in a group of three so think about who you want in your group now."

Roxas looked at me assuring that he was going to work with me.

"Alright, pick your groups." Vexen said straightening his papers

I bolted up and quickly walked towards Riku's desk, when suddenly Kairi appeared in front of me quickly asking me to be in her group. Without realizing, I walked past her and stopped next to Riku's desk. She was shocked as she walked away slowly joining with Namine and Selphie. Roxas stood at the other side of his desk anxiously waiting for me to ask him. Riku peered up at my face with his georgous aquamarine eyes. I began to stutter out the words. Riku looked at me in confusion so Roxas helped me out.

"Well do you wanna work with us?" asked Roxas formed a cheesy smile.

Riku grinned and nodded. The three of us worked our way to the back lab table and sat down. I sat in the middle while Roxas and Riku took the seats next to me. Vexen passed out the worksheets that go with the lab. We all began working, but I sat frozen, my face was hot. The whole time Riku was reaching in front of me trying to grab the materials. He paused and looked at me.

"Are you gonna help out or what?" Riku asked with a chuckle.

I smiled nervously and nodded a little, passing down some of the materials. For the rest of the time I was replaying Riku coming out of the shower that morning, while he was sitting right next to me.

We didn't have enough time to finish so Riku offered an idea.

"Since this is due tomorrow you guys can come over to my place after school and finish this up," Riku said.

"S-sure." I blurted out without thinking.

Roxas grinned "Six o'clock?" he asked.

"Awsome" Riku replied.

I couldn't believe it.. Tonight at 6 I'm going to Riku's house. I squealed at the idea!! Somebody pinch me! xD


End file.
